Tohrukun's Happiness
by letgo
Summary: I'll miss, hiccup, you all so much. Thank you, a gasp of air, for letting me stay here, Shiguresan, Sohmakun, Kyokun.And with that, the flower left.


__

Tohru-kun's Happiness

By: letgo

Tohru sniffled in her room, tears flowing down her face like if the Hoover Dam itself had exploded. She had the right to cry though. So many things that would break a normal person on their own, she had lived through. She even made a few new friends. But it was time for her to return.

"I'll miss," hiccup, "you all so much. Thank you," a gasp of air, "for letting me stay here, Shigure-san, Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun."

And with that, the flower left. Shigure noticed the house's somber mood and looked at his two housemates, they were without a doubt depressed. It was like a funeral in the house. He smiled a secret smile, patting the piece of paper inside a small pocket in his clothing.

Tohru sighed, wiping away her tears and making a promise to herself that she could, no she would be strong. A knock coursed through the house and a woman Tohru recognized as her grandfather's daughter, Tohru's aunt, opened it.

"Hello Umeko-san," Tohru greeted her aunt. Her aunt replied a hello and let Tohru in.

"This way," she told Tohru as she led the teen to the room she would share with her daughter. Maybe it was just her mother's instinct, but something seemed wrong with the girl. Her aunt opened the door and a girl Tohru's age looked up from her manga. "You and my daughter will share this room." Her aunt was gone.

"My name's Hikari and you're Tohru. Since I have to, I'll show you around," the teen girl told Tohru, who nodded. Tohru tried, but she just couldn't listen to Hikari.

__

"We're the ones asking you to stay. You're not a bother. If we didn't want you here, we wouldn't ask. Besides, where else are you going to go?" Yuki Sohma asked a scarlet Tohru.

"On the right is Shigure's office...on the left is the toilet...further down is the bath..." he told her as he, Prince of the School, a one Yuki Sohma, showed Tohru around the house that would change her life.

"Hey, are you done unpacking?" Hikari asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Almost," Tohru replied.

"Yes, I have the address;" Shigure told the two teens. They looked at him cautiously, like he might be playing them the fool. Kyo decided to take a chance and lunged at Shigure. Needless to say, the dog was surprised, but in the end of the little scuffle, which left Shigure sure he would have a black eye in the morning, but the paper with Tohru's address was still with Shigure. Kyo glared at him and wandered over towards Yuki. Close enough that they could talk, but far enough apart that they could still argue.

"Shigure, just give me the damn paper," Kyo yelled, face tinted pink as opposed to Yuki who was as red as the beets he sometimes grew in his "secret base". And, then, the cat and the rat looked at each other and agreed silently to jump their older counterpart. Within minutes, they left, arguing over who would get to have the map and address.

"Ugh. And here we finally get a big house...Why do I have to share a room?" Hikari complained. That little comment hit Tohru hard.

"Kyoko-san," Tohru's grandfather said, standing behind Hikari, scaring the teen.

"That's Tohru, grandpa," Hikari said, annoyed.

"They're calling for you downstairs;" he went on, ignoring his granddaughter.

"Hi...is something wrong?" Tohru asked once the three of them were downstairs and in the kitchen.

"I thought it would be best to discuss with you as soon as possible," her aunt replied, a small folder of papers in her hands.

"Tohru-chan, it seems that you have been living with unmarried men? I had a detective look into it," her uncle said, taking out a paper from the packet.

Hikari exploded in amazement, "No way! You were living with guys! Wow!" She mumbled something under her breath, making her mother look at her oddly.

"D-detective? Why go to the trouble?" Asked the orphan, who was thinking, _'People really do that?'_

"My oldest son wants to be a policeman," her uncle explained, talking about his son who was over at a friend's house. "It would be a problem if one of our relatives were to have a criminal record," he winked.

"I thought going to a detective might be a bit much, but Kyoko-san was fairly rough; and they say, "The fruit doesn't fall far from the tree." So I got nervous. You have to keep on the straight and narrow if you plan to stay in this house," her aunt took over. Tohru didn't speak.

Suddenly, her uncle got an evil look in his eyes as he looked up and spoke. "Hey, Tohru-chan.those men in that house... they didn't do anything... improper to you, did they?" Tohru gulped, thinking quickly of the first time that she had witnessed the guys' transformation. A slap rang through the room as her grandfather stood up for Tohru. And, then, he gave Tohru what she wanted. He told her that she could leave. But, the teen never got to answer because all of a sudden, a warm, familiar hand grabbed her head and Yuki was getting her things. They took Tohru home.

Later that evening, Shigure retired to his study and called a number he knew very well.

"I'll be by in a little bit," he said, hanging the phone up. While the younger people rejoiced, Shigure left, taking his car. Pulling into the driveway, Shigure got out and walked up to the house.

"You may want to be careful," Hatori warned him. Shigure smiled his sad smile and knocked on the door. A sickly looking boy opened it and allowed Shigure to step inside.

"Did the plan work?" Asked Akito.

"Absolutely," Shigure replied.

"Good," wheezed the sick figure as Shigure bid him farewell.

"Ha'ri, why is Sensei here?" Asked the bouncy Momiji as he noticed Shigure walk by. The dragon looked at Momiji with his right eye and told the boy he had no idea. And it was the partial truth. All he knew was that Shigure needed to talk to Akito.

"Haa-kun, do you know why Sensei was here?" Momiji asked his cousin. The ox looked at the rabbit and asked, "Sensei was here?"

Momiji nodded and Hatsuharu sighed. "I really need to go out and find that stupid cat. I need a good fight."

Hatori smiled and watched the two go off in their own separate ways. Flicking his hair out of his right eye, he sighed, retiring to his study.

"Damn rat!" Shigure heard Kyo's voice yelled as he pulled up in front of his house.

"No, not through the-" Tohru's voice called out as Kyo flew through the dining room wall. "Wall," she finished too late.

Shigure chuckled and headed inside, ready for the set of headaches he had wrought onto himself.

A/N: Finally, I got a Furuba fic up and it's slightly different from the first one I worked on that was never posted. Oh, and if feel like some of the dialogue is familiar, it's because I took the lines out of Book 1. As you might have guessed, I have only read the first three books but I plan on reading the rest. If you have an account over on Mediaminer, enter the BAFC (Big Ass Fan fiction Contest) and you could win really cool prizes. There are several awards to pick from, about 20, I believe. So, go check it out, but one thing, the fic, if you enter, has to be on Mediaminer. org. I own nothing in this fic.


End file.
